Your all i need!
by HitsugayaHinamoriLovesToshiro
Summary: Complete! Momo was living in the human world after the war with Aizen and Toshiro pays a visit but he wants her to come back to the soul society with him...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my story for Momo n Toshiro :] enjoy…**

Momo walked along the beach shore with her sunny blue dress, and white beat pro headphones.

As she singed along her favorite song, someone tapped her gently on the shoulder. Momo turned around gracefully, still singing her song making the person who wanted her attention smile warmly.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo squealed as she threw her arms around Toshiro's neck, swinging herself, making it hard to breathe for Toshiro. "Momo…let go!" He chocked.

"S-sorry." Momo said letting go and scratching the back of her head.

"You seem to be in a good mood." He said amused, not trying to remember that day… when he stabbed her fragile beating heart… he froze as the memory made itself to his mind.

"Shiro-chan…its ok." Momo said gently, as she placed both hands on his cheeks and smiled warmly at him.

"You, I mean… can I ask a favor?" He asked sounding lost.

"Anything." She said holding his hand.

"Can you sing for me?" He asked not looking at her.

"Yea of course, but only if you rest your head on my shoulders like when we were little;" She said happily.

"Momo… you will have to sit down for that… cause as you can see I got taller than you." He said smiling.

"Ugh I know!" She said wiping away a tear.

"Oh and I still have some more growing to do so yea…" he said sitting down and patting the sand for her to sit on.

"Oh that's terrible! I guess everyone is passing my height even Yachiru!" Momo groaned, as she sat down next to her best friend.

Toshiro placed his head on her shoulder.

"Shiro-chan, what song you want me to sing?" Momo asked patting his head.

"The song you were singing before I distracted you." He said looking up at her.

"Ohh you mean 'how do I breathe'." She said smiling.

As Momo began to sing, Toshiro closed his eyes and let her sweet angelic voice smooth him to sleep.

Toshiro found himself sitting on the cliff looking over all Seireitei.

"How did I got here?" He said looking around. His eyes stopped at a figure with long black hair up to her waist, and light brown eyes. She smiled warmly at him, and walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Shiro-chan I am so proud of you! Thank you for being the best part of my life now wake up and smile for the life, that God give us is a blessing." She said before she ran off.

"WAIT WHO ARE YOU?" Toshiro yelled.

The girl turned around and smiled. "I'm the only person who has the guts to call you Shiro-chan, I'm the older Momo." Older Momo said before running off.

"Shiirroooo-chan~." Momo singed in Toshiro's ears which brought him back to the real world.

Seeing how close there faces were, Toshiro pulled away from Momo's shoulder.

"You okay?" Momo asked from across.

"Yea… hey Momo why don't you go back to the soul society?" He asked looking at her now.

"Well you see I am happy here in the world of the living and besides… no one needs me there…" she whispered.

"I do." He said firmly

"Uh?" she needed to hear that again.

"I need you, Momo… I know Captain Yamamoto wanted you to stay here after you got better but listen ever since you left I trained more and more ever day for I can protect you, even when you were rushed to the fourth division captain for special medical help I spent my days training until I was strong enough to protect you… the day I made your heart stop… I-I"-"It's ok…Shiro-chan… I will go back for you… I will never leave you." Momo walked over where Toshiro was, and kissed his forehead and began to sing one of his favorite songs "Rolling star by Yui"

Once again Toshiro closed his eyes and snoozed into a deep sleep.

**WELL I HOPE YA LIKED IT! EVEN THOUGHT IT MIGHT BE A BIT CONFUSING YOU'LL GET THE HANG OF IT! It was a bit boring **(╥_╥) me sorry ppl…. **WELL HOME WORK TIME ! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2. :]**

Momo looked at herself in the mirror, for the 10th time. Deciding weather to put her hair in a pony tail or just wear it down.

"HURRY UP! OR I WILL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU MOMO!" Toshiro yelled.

"Shiro-chan! You Meany!" Momo yelled back, swinging the door open. Toshiro laid on the bed with his eyes closed. Momo blinked twice and walked over to where Toshiro was.

"SHIRO-CHAN!" Momo yelled, throwing herself at her best friend, before Toshiro could even react he found himself underneath Momo. The sound of her giggling ring in Toshiro's ears like a million bells, he simply chuckled.

"You ready?" he asked as he placed his hand on her head.

Momo frowned. "I'm not a kid anymore, Shiro-Chan." She said grabbing a good amount of his hair and started to braid it.-yea not a kind no more ^_^-

"I… I am kind of scared of going back." She said in a low voice.

"It's only normal, I know it's almost been a year and the only person who was allowed to come and see you was Yachiru and she had to beg, the head captain… but I was the only one who he asked personally, if I wanted to come visit you." He said looking up at her.

"So… why now do you come to visit me after all this time…ah Shiro-Chan." Momo softly said.

"Because I couldn't….face you..." He felt something wet touch his cheek and he looked up at Momo once more who was now in tears.

"But it was the worse mistake ever…do you know how it feels like when everyone around me reminds me of you…I trained everyday even when you left…" He said whipping away the tears from Momo's eyes.

"Come here." He said pulling her to his chest.

Momo gave a small pink blush and smiled.

As time went by, both stayed in the same position.

"We should go…everyone is waiting for your return." Toshiro said.

"Oh right! I totally forgot!" Momo jumped off the bed and looked at her best friend with the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Let's go Shiro-chan!" Momo said grabbing Toshiro's wrist and pulling him like a little girl.

This action made Toshiro fall on top of Momo and making their lips touch, as Momo's eyes slowly closed and her cheeks flushed a deep red. Toshiro's eyes widen and his cheeks flushed a color that was far more greater than red, but his body gave up and he closed his eyes and explored Momo's sweet mouth.

Toshiro's hands carelessly slide under Momo and pressed her body closer to him, Momo moaned softly and desperately wrap her arms around Toshiro's neck.

MMMMMMM (╯3╰) you guys know you like that ;] ahaa ok please review ppl 3 n sorry if this chapter sucked -.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! :] **

**And thank you Guys for reviewing [tears of joy]**

"Hey are you done dressing your self?" asked Toshiro looking back at _his _Momo.

"Yea…I just have- Momo felt a hand, over hers.

"Leave it down." Breathe Toshiro in Momo's ear, making every nerve in her body become alive.

"O-ok..." Momo blushed.

"Let's go." Toshiro grabbed Momo's hand and opened the doors that leaded to the soul society –and two hell butterflies gracefully came to Toshiro and Momo's side.

[Few minutes past]

Momo finally saw a light coming from the direction that she and _her _Shiro-Chan were running too.

…..

Momo's heart skipped a beat, she was home; and as she looked around. She found four people standing with large smiles.

"Renji…Izuru, Rangiku…ohh and Yachiru!" Momo was about to cry but she remained calm.

"WELCOME BACK HINAMORI MOMO!" yelled all four of her friends, and all came running to her.

Momo smiled and than remembered that she was still holding Toshiro's hand.

"Ah so you two finally admitted that you guys had feels for each other!" Rangiku said with a big grin on her face.

Renji didn't even notice when he picked Momo up in a big bear hug making Momo and Toshiro's hand separate, this made Toshiro frown and cleared his throat.

"Oh…my apologies Captain Hitsugaya!" Renji apologized-and bowed with Momo still on him- to Toshiro and put Momo back, next to Toshiro –and even grabbed both of their hands, for them to hold once more…making a sweat drop fall on Momo's face but Toshiro was satisfied.

…

When all of Momo's friends finally left, Toshiro and her walked to her squad.

After Momo and Toshiro were safely inside her room, Toshiro pulled Momo by her waist and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" Momo asked smiling.

"I just wanted to see if this was real…if this moment that we're together is real." Toshiro said softly.

Momo smiled warmly.

A few minutes had past by and both were sitting on the floor laughing about the past.

: Knock:

"Come in" Momo said while still laughing. "Captain Ukitake." Both Momo and Toshiro said at the same time.

"Hey! I heard that you both were back so I just came to see for myself and I have an important message….Captain Yamamoto wants to speak to all the captains….and the old man wants Momo to attend….the reason is still unknown…But I advice that we should all head over there." Ukitake said.

Both Momo and Toshiro looked at each other and nodded.

As all the captains' lined up to their position, Momo felt out of place just standing there.

"Hinamori Momo please come froth." Said the commander chief Yamamoto; Momo slightly hesitated but walked over to the commander.

….

"Hinamori Momo you are here by assigned to be Captain of the fifth division." Yamamoto commanded.

"Yes Sir." Momo said with a serious tone, all the captains were their –including Gin, who was forgiven by Yamamoto…Since Gin was undercover the whole time he was with Aizen and Only Yamamoto knew about it.-

"Hinamori Momo your training for you to reach Bankai level starts tomorrow early. Jushiro Ukitake you are to train Hinamori understood!"

Yamamoto commanded and put down Ryujin Jakka showing it was an order.

**What you guys think? :] **

**Hope you guys liked it…. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this chapter is a bit to "Hot" so if your 13 please don't get too turned on lol :] ok here you guys go.**

**Several weeks later:**

"**Captain Hinamori Momo, with all orders of Captain Yamamoto I am here to introduce your Lieutenant Zero Hara." Said a man –on one of his knees-**

"**Oh…ok." Momo said happily.**

**The boy name Zero walked in, his height was like Ichigo's and he had Gray eyes and brown hair, and peachy skin.**

"**Captain Hinamori, its honor to meet you." Said Zero bowing his head.**

**[15min later] **

"**So over here is your desk…what else… oh yea I finished all the paper work so your free to do you what you want for today." Momo smiled.**

**Zero looked at her and than nodded.**

**[Knock]**

"**Come in." Momo said smoothly.**

"**Hey Hinamori, I just came to tell you if you wanted to have a little walk with me." Toshiro said. **

**Momo wrap her arms around his neck when he was close enough and kissed him on the cheek.**

"**Shiro-Chan you know I always have time for you, and besides I'm done with all my paper work, so yes." Momo said letting go of his neck.**

"**Who's that?" Toshiro pointed rudely at Momo's lieutenant.**

"**Stop that Shiro-Chan! His my Lieutenant." She said grapping his hand.**

"…**.Nice to meet you." Toshiro said in his usual cold voice.**

"**The pleasure is all mines." Zero said with a calm voice. **

**[Few minutes later]**

"**Toshiro why are we walking towards your squad…Ohh" Momo blushed and followed Toshiro inside his squad.**

**[Once inside his room]**

"**T-To…Ah…Shiro!~" Momo moaned as Toshiro bit down on one of her nipple. Grinning Toshiro made his way to her neck, than to her lips.**

**Minutes past and the both kissed passionately before both were fully nude. Momo wrap her legs around Toshiro's hip.**

"**Momo." Breathe Toshiro as he went in her.**

"**Shiro." Moaned Momo as she nested her head on his shoulder making Toshiro go faster and harder.**

**Momo unwrapped her legs from his hip and give her back to Toshiro and arched her back. –He smiled- Toshiro placed both of his hands on both sides of her waist.**

**As Toshiro entered her she gasped and bridged over the wall for support.**

**The faster he went, the harder Momo bit her lip.**

**Toshiro groaned and than moaned as he empty himself in her.**

"**I love you." He whispered his hot breath in her ear making her smile.**

"**I love you too." Momo said as she faced him now.**

**They both kissed each other slowly.**

"**I'm so tried…we should lie down." Momo breathe.**

"**Yea." Toshiro agreed.**

**Both laid quietly, breathing uneven than slowly their eyelids closed.**

…**..**

**Toshiro opened two large doors, once inside; he saw Older Momo with a child on her chest.**

"**Oh… look daddy come." Older Momo said.**

"**Uh?" Toshiro walked closer to her.**

"**His our son." Momo said as she handed the baby to Toshiro.**

**The baby had white hair [but on top of his head] and on the bottom he had raven hair. Toshiro smiled as he saw that the baby… well _his _son, had his eyes and his pale white skin.**

"**His just like me." Toshiro whispered as he touched his son's cheek, the –ugh I am going to call him baby-**

**The baby grabbed his index finger-Toshiro's finger- with his little hands and smiled. That was all it toke to make Toshiro's world complete.**

"**He has your smile." He told Older Momo.**

**Older Momo smiled.**

"**His name is Shiro…" Momo smiled softly.**

"**You would name him that." Joked Toshiro.**

"**Wake up BAKA!" Older Momo laughed.**

…

**Toshiro's eyes shot open and looked around. **

–**Sign-**

**Toshiro looked at his chest and Momo slept so peacefully her hair was all over his chest like fire flames –in this case black fire flames- **

**He smiled and drifted back to sleep.**

_**:] Yup I told you ppl this chapter was going to be good :] tell me what you think of this chapter k **_


	5. Chapter 5 jealousy much ?

**Few months past:**

**-Sign-**

"**Captain Hinamori, are you feeling ok?" Asked Zero a bit concern.**

**Momo looked up from all her paper work and gave her lieutenant an 'I'm ok smile.'**

"**I'm ok…I just think this whole mission to the human world is…" She stopped and gave a big sign and continued.**

"**I don't want to be away from my beloved _fiancé._" **

**-Grin-**

"**Oh…My stomach….Man I shouldn't have eat all that food last night…maybe I should tell the head commander Yamamoto that I am not in the condition to do this mission…and that maybe a **_certain _**captain should company my taicho."  
><strong>__**Momo smiled brightly.**

"**Your right! We should report this to the head commander." Momo giggled.**

…**..**

"**Hey taicho…we have a mission…wait that's weird…"-"What is Matsumoto?" Asked Toshiro.**

"**That I am not going…YAY!" Rangiku ran out the door leaving Toshiro in the empty room. **

**He picked up the paper on the floor and smirked.**

…

**[Later that night]**

"**I see…" Toshiro said after Momo explained to him why he had been assigned to go on a mission with her.**

"**Your hair got longer." He whispered in her ear.**

"**And you got taller…and your hair is softer…" She said as she kissed his cheek.**

"**You got a bit taller and your body is becoming more and more beautiful…not that you were before." He kissed her neck.**

**-Moan-**

"**Shiro…I love you." She whispered softly.**

**"I love you too Momo." He kissed her perfectly flat belly.**

**She gasped.**

**He than kissed her hip and than her**

**Breast. **

"**They got bigger…" He bit down on one causing her to whimper.**

"**Shiro…" She moaned.**

…

**[Next Moring]**

"**You ready Momo?" Asked Toshiro, standing in front of Senkaimon.**

"**Yup." **

**As Senkaimon opened two hell butterflies came out and went to Toshiro's side and Momo's.**

**[In the human World]**

"**So why did, Yamamoto sent you… er us here?" He asked looking up at the blue sky.**

"**Because he wanted us to find anything new since all the bad guys are gone…set aside Ulquiorra and Grimmjow ….and Nel…and Gin which was surprise that he was never the bad guy since…but the others they helped us defeat Aizen so Yamamoto forgave them…But anyway let's get going to Urahara's shop, we need to get our Gigai's."**

**With that said, both of them went off to Urahara's shop.**

**[Urahara shop]**

"**Thank you for our Gigai's." Momo said –all ready in hers- **

"**My pleasure Momo-Chan." Urahara smiled warmly at her.**

"**How did you manage to make them covetable?" Toshiro asked –also in his-**

"**Well I mange to pull some new discoveries…By the way Hitsugaya taicho you got WAY taller!" Urahara said fanning himself.**

**Toshiro smirked and nodded.**

"**Well it was nice to see you again Urahara." Toshiro said as he waved goodbye to the shop keeper. **

**For a few minutes they walked around 'acting' normal. Some people stared at the couple while some girl and guys blushed.**

"**Momo you look Cute in that dress." Toshiro said sweetly.**

**-Momo's dress is, spaghetti strap white dress with a little opening, which showed the contours of her breast and was up to her knee, showing her perfect curves and she had white flats on-**

"**Thank you…Shiro… oh and you look good by the way." She kissed his cheek.**

**-He had black cargos and a white V shirt and black low tops converse-**

**He held her hand which showed her ring. [But not going to explain the ring.]**

"**Hey Toshiro is that you?" Asked a voice from behind them.**

**Toshiro turned and around and greeted the person.**

"**Hey Karin, long time." Toshiro said.**

"**Wow you got taller! Taller than Ichigo!" She grinned.**

"**I guess." He said.**

"**And who's her?" Karin asked looking at Momo.**

"**She's _my _fiancé Hinamori Momo." He said sweetly kissing Momo on the forehead.**

**Karin frowned for a second but than put a fake smile on.**

"**Your getting married that quickly?" She paused. "Aren't you just a kid like me?" She added.**

"**I'm 18 and she is older by a month but we've been childhood friends for all our life's." He smiled.**

**-Karin looks like she does in ep 343 but since I don't like her I will make her flat chested-**

**Karin looked at Momo's boobs and rolled her eyes.**

**Momo looked at her phone and frowned.**

"**Shiro… I found hollow." She said closing her phone.**

"**Well it was nice talking to you again Karin Ja ne." Toshiro turned around and began walking…Momo on the other hand, quickly gave Karin the most deadliest glare she had ever seen.**

"**J-a n-e Karin." Momo said in a dark creamy voice, sending shivers down Karin's spin.**

**And with that Momo walked away.**

**Once Momo was next to her fiancé, he smiled.**

"**You're so jealous…but that's what I love about you." He kissed her neck; she gave him a sheepish grin.**

"**Good to hear." She kissed him quietly on the lips.**

"**There was no hollow was there?" He whispered.**

"**Nope just my jealously." She smiled.**

**Well I hope you guys liked the chapter especially the Momo getting jealous part. xD**


	6. Chapter 6 Dog vs cat

Heres chapter 6….Dog vs Cat

Me sorry pplz ;A; I am so so soooooooo~ sorry I moved so it to along time for this ughly pplz to put my internet back on; so I put a lot of effort in this chapter kk! –blows air kisses- put 5$ on doggy ;] –dog lover-

_Let our hands do _

_What swords do_

_Fight…._

It's been two days since Momo and Toshiro arrived in the human world.

Nothing had happened in those two days, everything was quite….too quite,

"Shiro~! Since there is not sign of any hollows or cats…. I was wondering if I can go to Urahara's shop?" Momo asked sweetly. Toshiro signed and looked over to her.

"Do what you wish Momo."

Momo frowned.

"Yay….Well we better get down from this tree, my hands can't stand the rough branch." Momo said while switching her weight to the right side when suddenly she slipped on the branch they were standing on.

Toshiro didn't even blink when he idiomatically grabbed Momo by the waist.

They both stared deeply at each other.

Toshiro pulled her back to the branch they were standing on and placed his forehead with hers.

"Baka Momo you're so clumsy." He stopped for a moment and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry me like that." He than kissed her soft pink lips.

Momo pulled away and giggled softly.

"Sorry Shiro I don't know what came over me….I've never been this clumsy before…" She frowned.

"Don't worry about it." He kissed her lips slowly but passionately and without breaking the kiss he picked her up and jumped down from the tree.

Once they broke the kiss, Toshiro let Momo down.

"I won't take long I promise…. I love you." She got on her tippy toes and Kissed Toshiro before walking away.

"Be careful Momo." Toshiro quietly said.

Momo stopped a few feet away and ran back to Toshiro.

"I L-O-V-E Y-O-U!" She hugged him tightly before using Shunpo and leaving Toshiro alone.

…

"Welcome back Momo-Chan!" Urahara waved to the raven girl from his post.

"Hello…umm Urahara may I ask for a favor?" Momo asked politely.

"What ever you need Momo-Chan" Urahara responded.

"I was wondering if I can train in…-" "Done"

"Eh? Really?" Momo walked over to Urahara.

"Yes Momo-Chan." Urahara smiled warmly.

"Yo! Urahara did you get my packet yet?" Said a voice behind them; causing Momo to clench her fist.

"Well hi there Karin." Urahara waved his fan at her.

"I'll be right back… you girls stay out of trouble ok!" And just like that Urahara disappeared from their sight.

Karin elbowed Momo on the rips and hissing "Move."

Momo smiled politely and leaned to whisper something on Karin's ear.

"Be care Karin-Chan…a young girl as yourself shouldn't be walking all by yourself there's a lot of bad people who would just _love _an easy pray." 

Karin swallowed loudly.

"W-what do you mean?" She tried not to sound scared.

"Well as it says in this 'girl code'

We girls need to look out for each other…we wouldn't want to find you dead and flooding at sea now would we…it would be such a shame really." Momo walked past Karin and sat on top of the counter.

"You're a fucken bitch!" Karin ran up to Momo and slapped her across her rosy pink cheeks.

"Momo-Chan the training ground is ready." Urahara yelled from where ever he was.

Momo smirked and grabbed Karin's wrist pretty rough.

"W-what do you think your doing!" Karin's voice was at the point of breaking.

"I just wanted you to come and train with me." And with that said Momo used Shunpo.

….

Momo tossed Karin to the ground like some ragdoll.

"Here." Momo tossed a sword at Karin

–Who was on the floor still.-

"Watch it bitch!" Karin yelled while getting up –with the sword-.

"Ready?" Momo had already had Tobiume out and ready to attack.

"Yea." Karin said holding her sword very tightly.

Karin attacked Momo first but Momo only blocked her attract.

"Bitch." Karin hissed.

Momo signed and punched Karin on the rips.

"Who's the bitch now?"

"I'm not done!" Karin yelled.

…

1ahour later

…..

Momo looked pretty bored not noticing the blood on her cheek.

"I fucken hate you….you toke away Toshiro from me! You're such a whore! Did Toshiro ever mention why he kept coming back to the human world?" Karin asked Momo.

Momo didn't want to answer knowing what Karin was going to say.

"He kept coming back for ME not for his 'job' but for me! Ah I remember when he carried me in his arms every time he saved me from those hollows he didn't put me down quickly he waited a few seconds….Mmmm….Toshiro…" Karin smiled at Momo, knowing she hit a nerve.

Momo thought about it…and felt like something broke inside of her.

"Hey Karin you know something…I haven't showed you my Bankai have I?" Momo eyes grew dark.

"W-what…are you-"

"Nothing really…but since we get along SO well…I think I should show my DEAR friend my bankai." Momo said in a low voice but loud enough for the bitch to hear.

"Bankia…"

Karin's eyes looked like they were about to pop out.

Tobiume was flooding in mid air and than like an angel falling from the sky Momo had two pair of big flaming wings and one of her arms were covered in this gold-dish,

Blue-ish flame which drawled Tobiume towards that flaming hand.

"Angel de fiego." Momo loudly showing her face to Karin that she was not amused at all.

Karin on the other hand was gasping for air –on the floor-.

Momo looked at Karin with a face that said 'damn your fucken pathetic'

Momo signed and drawled back Tobiume back to her side.

-She is not in bankia form anymore-

Karin coughed and than stood up and ran towards momo with her fist flying.

Momo let the poor girl hit her…

"Ha…your fucken weak you…no wonder you got stabbed on yo-"

Karin didn't get to finish when she was sent flying across the training ground.

"Oops….guess I went to far this time…

O-well." Momo walked over to the not breathing Karin and knocked the fuck out and picked her up like she was some kind of rat.

…..

…..

"You should be more careful Karin…falling off those stairs is really dangerous if

Momo-Chan wasn't there training you would have laid there until someone noticed you're absents…" Urahara shock his head 'thank goodness Momo-Chan was there…I wouldn't be able to go trough another law suit…damn those little first graders….'

Urahara thought.

"Ouch..."

"Oh sorry Karin…I was lost in thought." Urahara undid Karin's bandage and put another one on.

'Poor girl I think I made her lose some of her memory…beats me…' Momo grinned.

Karin looked over to Momo's direction and blushed…Momo saw this…

'OH HELL NAW! DID SHE JUST BLUSH?'

"Ummm…Momo-Sama." Karin whispered loud enough for Momo to hear.

Momo started to sweat….

"W-w-what?" Momo tried not to sound scared.

"Thank you for saving me…again..." Karin blushed madly and looked down.

"Uh?" Momo was now confused.

"For saving me...Again...Like all those times with the hollows…Momo-Sama." Karin smiled shyly.

Urahara was now on the floor with a large pool of blood.

"Tsk….I didn't mean to hit you that hard…" Momo said under her breath.

"Your-"

Momo almost fell backwards when Karin's lips ALMOST touched hers…

"BYE BYE URAHARA!" Momo ran like hell.

Once out the door she screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

…

Momo was sitting on bench, looking at the sunset.

Sign.

"What's wrong Hitsugaya…?" Said a smooth voice behind her making her smile.

"Oi Shiro!" Momo stood up and went to hug her beloved Fiancé and got on her tippy toes and kissed him.

"Oi what's with all love?" He smirked.

"Noting Shiro…how was your day?" She asked sweetly.

"It was good…it was quite…I went to check up on ulquiorra and the others…." He paused and went on. "It's a love square…" He breathed out.

"What you mean?"

"Ulquiorra and Orihime go out and are badly in love…Grimmjow is in love with Orihime and Ichigo is in love with Orihime..."

"Wow!"

"Yea I know…but tell me about your day-"

"Eh…lets not talk about it!" Momo quickly interrupted Toshiro and felt sick…

Toshiro saw this and kissed the top of her head.

"Shiro?"

"Yes?"

"You got taller…again..."

"…You just got shorter that's all…"

Momo frowned.

"Oi guess what.." Toshiro whispered in her ears.

"What?"

"I LOVE YOU HINAMORI MOMO!" Toshiro yelled and picked up Momo braid style.

Momo blushed madly.

"I LOVE YOU HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO!" Momo kissed him passionately and grabbed a good amount of his soft white hair in her small hands.

_Thank you Kami-Sama_

Both thought.

Eh? Good ending right?

Anyway sorry for the late LATE update I love you guys :p please review and tell me about your fav parts k! ohh n I notice that some ppl who like the "Karin and Toshiro" shit I noticed that all the times that all those 'moments' –what those ughly fan ppl think' are JUST FILLERS! Get it through your thick heads people n besides Toshiro is AGES old while Karin is just a st-I'll stop but anyway sorry if I made anyone mad but I don't like Karin at all ok 'TOSHIROXMOMO' 4ever :p ftw

After show read down if you want.

Toshiro: Eww Karin is sooo stupid I didn't even carry her for long! I was more focused on beating some ass! Not her eww!

Momo: Good to hear...Dont want to kill another bitch.

Toshiro: what? Hey have you seen yuki from squad 4? She had to bring you, your present.

Momo: O shit! That's why you talked to her a lot?

Toshiro :Yeaaa

Momo…:Damn….

Toshiro..: O.o what did you do?

Momo: N-Nothing I just locked her up somewhere…-grin-

…somewhere…

Yuki: Hello? Captain Hinamori! I have your present from Captain Hitsugaya! Hello?

HELLO!

….


	7. Chapter 7 We're going to be parents!

Chapter 7!

Enjoy! Muahhhh luv yuh guys… :D

Months later.

"Oi Captain Hinamori… you feeling all right?" Asked Zero from his desk.

"Uh...Ohh yea I do feel…" before Momo could say another word, her left hand automatically covered her mouth…

"Oi!" Zero got up and went to his captain's desk.

Momo ran out of the office.

She could her Zero yelling in the background.

BATHROOM! BATHROOM! Her mind screamed at her.

…

Once Momo had flushed the last of her sickness away, she walked out of the bathroom…only to find those beautiful icy turquoise eyes that she know and loves.

"Shiro…how long have you been-"

"Long enough to hear you flush fourteen times." His voice was calm but his eyes held concern in them.

"….Sorry…maybe I'm sick?"

"Do you think…" He paused and than kissed her forehead before continuing.

"That you might be pregnant?"

Momo frowned not because of what he said, but of the thought, why hadn't it never accrued to her…that a piece of him and her what be inside her.

"That explains a lot!" She giggled and blushed.

Toshiro smiled.

"Were going to have a family soon."

…..

"Matsumoto, do you understand?" The young captain looked at his lieutenant before handing her a black silky box.

"Of course Taichou! Ekkkk~! I can't wait!" Rangiku was at the point of tears.

"Shut up, your annoying" Toshiro covered his ears.

"So will you get everything ready before Friday?" Toshiro looked serious.

"Of course! Its only Monday! I have plenty of time to get the wedding ready! To bad Hina-chan don't know about this!" Rangiku smiled.

"Good, anyways I'm taking Momo tonight to a private restaurant in the human world, for our celebration of the baby we are having." The young captain tried to sound emotionless but who could he fool.

"Taichou."

"Yes?"

"You can say it NOW!" –Covering ears-

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! HOLY SHIT I'M SO FUCKEN HAPPY!I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING!" Toshiro had a big grin on his face for a second and than went back to his normal frown.

"Matsumoto."

"Yes?"

"Go back to work."

…..

Momo had just gotten out of the fourth division for the last seventh time that day

-Thanks to her beloved and his over protecting self- when she got a text message from her love.

Message:

Get ready before 8pm tonight…I'm picking you up by your division…

P.S I got you something; you will find it in your bed.

I love you…see you tonight;]

Momo was all ready in her room and had changed into the dress that Toshiro had bought her –and high heels- she had her hair up in a high pony tail and was on her way to her division.

…..

Human world.

"Why are we in front of Kurosaki's house?" Momo tilted her head and looked at Toshiro.

"The head captain asked me to give Ichigo this folder with information in our up coming war."

Chibi Momo:

"OHHHH!"

Normal Momo:

[Knock]

"Coming!" Said a voice that made Momo want to throw up.

"Please don't let it be the lesbian….please!" Momo kept saying under her breath.

"Yes? Oh hey Hitsugaya-kun! And Momo-Chan I'm I correct?" Said a small voice.

"Hi Yuzu can you please give this to your brother?" Toshiro sounded bored.

"Sure… you two look amazing like super stars!" Yuzu smiled.

"Thank you Yuzu-Chan" Momo smiled.

Why couldn't her sister be like her?

Momo thought.

"Well we should be going don't you think my amor?"

Momo blushed and nodded.

And without word Toshiro wrapped his strong arms around Momo's doll like waist and kissed her.

Yuzu blushed madly.

And with that the couple left the Kurosaki residence.

…..

SOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE EARLY! Me sorry ppl!

Ending theme song.

Promise Romeo Santos Ft. Usher Raymond Lyrics

Link:

.com/watch?v=CoJdXN70UQ8

Translation:

[Amor-love]

Momo's dress and shoes:

/images/black%20dress%

.com/static/webUpload/731/26_capecoral_84_

Toshiro:

/uploads/wallpapers/2009/08/04/9696/thumb_big_

But instead of a green jacket make it black ;]


	8. Chapter 8 XOXO Addicted!

Love is your muse my beloved!

….

Momo giggled.

"Shiro…this is…." Momo giggled again.

-Explanation: Toshiro was going to take Momo to a private restaurant…when things got a little heated up after their kiss…and ended up, at an abandon beach-

[This song especially for this moment: _Prince Royce – Addicted_]

Toshiro grinned.

"Ma'am, I would love it, if you came to join me in this friendly midnight swim." Toshiro said while he started to strip from his clothing.

Momo bit down on her bottom lip.

"How sweet of you…and I would love to." Momo purred.

"Let me help you." Toshiro smiled that boyish smile that made Momo's heart start to race.

Once both were fully uncovered…

Toshiro carried Momo to the water.

–Her legs wrapped around his waist-

He kissed her passionately but desperately.

She responded ten times more powerful.

Once in the water, their bodies started to move, along with the rhythm of the small smooth waves.

"S-shiro…w-wait." Momo pulled away trying to catch her breath.

"What happened?" Toshiro frowned.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm really happy." Momo blushed and smiled warmly…than she started to cry.

"It's ok love." Toshiro couldn't help to let out a small chuckle.

"Hush!" Momo pinched Toshiro's cheek and giggled when he nuzzled her neck with his lips.

…..

So I felt like doing a small chapter, I know its not much but! Hope you guys liked it! It's my 'I am sorry' chapter for updating so late!

Ending theme song:

**Kelly Rowland - Motivation (Feat. Lil' Wayne) Lyrics Video**


	9. Chapter 9!  Make it 48hours!

I saved a place in my chest

For you to rest your head on me…

…

"Moring…sleepy head." Toshiro said smoothly, as he saw his beloved wake up.

"What time is time?" She placed her forehead on his chest and yawned softly.

"It's time to cuddle." He placed Momo under him and ignorant her squeals and giggles and tried to concentrate, on what he was about to do.

-Quick summary of what happened last time: They made love on an abandon beach and slept on the sand.-

"Shiro-Chan!" Momo was giggling.

Toshiro kissed her neck, shoulder and lastly his two favorite buddies.

He first kissed them, than he begun to suck the tips.

Momo grasp a good amount of his white fluffy hair and bite down of his shoulder, to quite down her moans.

….

"How long have we been here?" Momo cuddled closer to Toshiro.

"A full twenty-four hour." He kissed her forehead.

She kisses his shoulder.

"Let's make it forty-eight." She grinned.

….

So sorry I made this chapter short again… u_u I am ashamed of myself.

But anyways I have a really big fanfic for hina and toshi when im done with this fanfic so I love you all and ill update until next time muahh.

Momo: I LOVE PRINCE ROYCE!

Toshiro: -growl-

Momo: I-I mean SHIRO-CHAN!

Toshiro: -grin-

Momo's thoughts: Shit I have to hide my posters now…

Toshiro: HINAMORI!

Momo: SHIT! TOO LATE! –Runs-


	10. Chapter 10

This has brought to you by Bleach ending 10 - sakura byori!

This is the after show to bleach! Its just a filler since I need something new ideas lol but don't worry this is just a treat for you guys! For being so nice to this fanfic! "Thx"

"Welcome everyone! Today's after show is about the Bleach! As you know I'm your host Pina!"

[Claps]

"So, please welcome our beautiful couple, Toshiro and Momo!"

[Whistles & Claps]

"Please, sit down Momo-Chan and Toshiro-Kun!"

"Thank you for having us." Momo smiled.

"The pleasure is all mines! So tell me, what's going on with bleach?"

"I can answer you Pina." Toshiro spoke for the first time.

[Squeals]

"Please do."

"Right now Kubo has us doing this entire scene and as you probably all ready herd that many old characters are back and so on."

"Thank you Toshiro-Kun, so tell me Momo-Chan I herd that you are starting on a new movie? Is that true?"

"Well, yes and no… I had been asked to start on a movie called 'Missing love' were there are a lot of sex and violence, I was going to be the one of the main characters; until I got pregnant."

"Or was it more because of your jealous husband?"

"Hey! I'm not jealous! Who was going to be the other-"

"Honey, you're so cute!"

"I love this couple! One more question, is it true that Orihime and Ulquiorra are together?"

"W-well I can't really say….ORIHIME TOLD ME THAT TO TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO TELL THE WORLD THAT SHE IS A MOM NOW AND THAT THE FATHER IS ULQUIORRA-KUN!"

[Silence…CLAPS]

"T-"

"Orihime-Chan?"

"Oh hey Momo-Chan….have you seen Ulquiorra….Ekkkk! there he is RUN MOMO-CHAN!"

"EH!"

[Toshiro carries Momo]

"I told you not to get involve baka, thank you Pina for having us in your show….Take care."

"TRASH!"


	11. Chapter 11 EH?

Chapter 11.

**Weeks Later… **

It was a quite Morning in the Soul Society, that is if your use to the yelling and sword clashing against each other.

Momo and Toshiro had been very busy over the past week and hadn't had time for each other, so when Yamamoto ordered an emergency meeting; they were relieved a little, to see each other.

…..

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, Jushiro Ukitake, Shinsui Kyoraku, you all shall be heading towards the world of the living! Sajin Komamura, Byakuya Kuchiki and Hinamori Momo, You all will be paying Hueco Mundo a visit! As for the rest of you, you shall stay here, incase we find ourselves in a fight. Ukitake please inform the Espada's that if they do not cooperate with us, there will be deadly consequences! This mission will take four months exact, so I advice to start planning with your Lieutenants and get every preparations that you all will need for this missing ready. Another thing, we start the mission in two days from now. You are all dismiss."

…..

"Zero, did you get all the things we will need?" Momo asked as she put her hair up in a tight pony tail.

"Yes, I also got all the squad members to stay put until we get back."

"Thank you so much, did you leave the third seat in command?" Momo looked at Zero from her desk.

"Yes I did, now please Taichou take a break and go over to the tenth division." Zero walked over to Momo's desk.

"But what if his too busy?" Momo bit her bottom lip.

"Now, now Taichou! You know tha-"

Fusuma opened quietly.

Momo and Zero looked at the person who walked in.

"Shiro? Is everything ok?" Momo stood up immediately.

"Momo…Can we talk?" His voice was low and gentle.

Momos heart stopped…. _No…he wouldn't….is he really going to bre-_

Momo ran out the door and didn't stop until she was in the woods.

"…" Momo let her bangs fall over her eyes.

She felt a familiar reiatsu.

"Baka! Why did you run off like that?" His voice was worried.

"I…I…I don't understand why….why do you want to leave me." Momo showed her face to Toshiro, tears running down her pale cheeks.

Toshiro chuckled.

"Shut up, why would I leave you? I just came to tell you that I asked the head commander if he let you go the world of the living with me…but after what seemed forever of persuading, he finally agreed. So now I'm not going to be over worried, whether you ate or slept right." Toshiro kissed her forehead and wipe Momo's

Tears away.

"Oh….I kind of feel stupid now." Momo frowned.

"You are, why would you believe I would leave you? You're all I want." He smiled.

Momo giggled.

….

**Two days later.**

"Are we all ready?" Asked Ukitake.

Everyone just nodded.

"All right than, please open Senkaimon." Ukitake ordered.

…..

"Hina-Chan! Let's go shopping!" Rangiku ran to Momo's side.

"Eh? B-but we have a mission-"

"So? The boys can handle themselves! Come on! Pleasseeeee!" Rangiku begged.

"S-shiro!"

"Matsumoto! Leave Momo alone."

"C'mon! Taichou! She can really use the shopping! Since we are going to be here for a long time, besides she needs a little rest, since she is pregnant" Rangiku smiled once she saw her Taichou expression.

"She's right….how can I be so irresponsible! Momo you need to rest." He glanced over to her.

Momo rolled her eyes.

"No! I came here for-"

"Nonsense! You need to rest!" Kyoraku and Ukitake said in harmony.

….

"How did you have me agree to this?" Momo blushed as she saw the clothes that Rangiku had picked for her.

"What? They were on a sale! And you know that you needed this…now let's go to Victoria secret!"

_In truth I really did need this…_

"Hina-Chan! Look!" Rangiku pointed at blue silky bra.

"Yea."

…..

"Did you find anything?" Kyoraku asked Toshiro.

"Nothing, just a few hollows but I all ready toke care of them." Toshiro said in his usual cold voice.

"Your back, how did it go?" Kyoraku asked as Ukitake appeared.

"Good, Ulquiorra and the others agreed." Ukitake sounded lost.

"What's wrong?" Toshiro raised one eye brow.

"Nothing…just that they all have changed, I suppose Orihime makes changes with her kind heart."

_They way they all looked at Orihime…as if they would protect her no matter what was the cost._

"Let's get going to Urahara's shop."

…..

"Man! I am tired!" Momo laid next to Toshiro with her arms spread wide.

Toshiro laughed softly.

"Look how much she made me buy!" Momo opened the large closet which was looking like it was going to explode any second from now.

"…."

"I got you A LOT of clothes; shoes." Momo sounded proud.

"….."

"SAY SOMETHING!" Momo jumped on top of Toshiro, which caused him to groan.

"You're so cute….." Momo found herself underneath Toshiro.

She blushed, seeing how needy he was.

He undid her Hakama.

Once she was fully undressed, he kissed her thigh, hip bone, belly, and breast, all while looking at her with a seductive look in his eyes.

"S-shiro…what i-if people….ah…." Momo felt him nibble on the tip of one of her breast.

He than licked his way up to her sweet lips and stoke his tongue in her mouth making her moan loudly.

He than undid his clothes and placed himself between her legs, all without breaking the kiss.

As he nimble inside of her, she arched her back and bite down on his bottom lip.

"I love you." They both said in harmony.

…

"Looks like we have two late…really late birds." Yoruichi chuckled at her own comment.

Momo's hair was a complete mess, while Toshiro's hair looked like he went to war world II.

"That's it! Momo, you and I are going out to Orihime's house!" Rangiku was pissed.

"What's up with your attitude Matsumoto?" Toshiro growled.

"Taichou! I do not have an attitude! I'm just mad because you BOTH ARE NOT WEARING THE CLOTHES THAT I MADE MOMO-CHAN PICK FOR YOU AND HER!" Rangiku hissed.

"Rukia and Nanao meet us at the beach, were we went last time."

"K!"

…..

"Hime-Chan! Open the door!" Rangiku banged on Orihime's door.

"Morning…."Orihime looked like she ran through a hurricane.

"What happened?" Rangiku pushed Orihime out of the way and found the girl's apartment a freaking mess.

Momo giggled.

"I see you were also busy." Rangiku snarled.

Orihime blushed madly.

"NO! It's not what you think! Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were piss because someone…not going to say names…Nel…had to kiss Grimmjow and knocked down Ulquiorra's book from his hand….and he called Grimmjow a…..So I see you guys are all fancy up, were are you guys going?" Orihime titled her head.

"To the beach! Ask Nel if she wants to come along!" Momo winked at Orihime.

"NEL! GET UP! WE ARE GOING TO THE BEACH!" Orihime yelled.

"So, I see have changed A LOT." Rangiku was about to cry.

"Ever since Grimmjow and Nel moved in…." Orihime snored.

There was a silence before the girls started to giggle.

"I'm coming!" Nel yelled as she stumbled to the door.

"I'll help you girls get everything ready." Momo smiled.

"Thank you Momo-Chan." Nel also smiled.

"Today is going to be a good day!"

….

Momo was in her two piece black bikini and begun walking towards her group of friends….

She stopped when she was a familiar black haired girl.

"Karin…" Momo spat.

Momo could she that the girl had gone back to her normal self…which was paying attention to _her fiancé. _

Momo kept her head high and kept walking until her a pain hit her just below her abdomen.

She felt to her knees…

She could her Toshiro calling her.

"W-what…ouch…" She felt her belly go cold and saw a red light forming around her stomach.

"Momo." Toshiro used Shunpo.

In less than a second he was by her side.

"Love, what's wrong?" He asked worried.

"I…" Momo felt her rips start to burn.

She whimpered.

Toshiro carried her bride style.

"Ukitake, call Urahara…NOW!"

Momo closed her eyes and her face read pain all over.

"It's going to be ok my love." Toshiro placed his forehead with hers.

"She's cold." He said under his breath.

…..

"Momo-Chan I will need you to drink this." Urahara handed Momo a purple gooey substances.

She made a face.

"Love, please." Toshiro sounded to be in pain.

Momo gulped the material down.

"If I am correct, Momo-Chan you're in labor right now."

Momo puffed her cheeks.

"But I can't! My tummy is flat! And it has not even been-"

"Momo-Chan, please remember that we are not human and our bodies are different from humans." Urahara patted Momo's head.

"Shiro…we need to get married! NOW!" Momo was about to cry.

"Hina-Chan!" Rangiku appeared

Out of no where.

"Yes?"

"You're right! For once" Rangiku laughed.

"Oh…Rangiku-Chan." Momo signed.

NEXT "We are getting married!"

This chapter is bases on this two lovely songs!

Bruno Mars - Marry You

And

Enrique Iglesias - Hero


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10. Sorry I changed a little things here and there...Momo blacked out after she wanted to get married...? idk I'm lost but next chapter wont be that bad...me sorry people -tear-

* * *

><p>"Hinamori!" Yelled a voice.<p>

Momo's eyes shot open.

"Ah…" She hissed.

"Momo….thank goodness your ok." Said a sweet voice.

Now Momo was aware of her surroundings…the beach.

"Thank you Orihime…."

"No problem, Hitsugaya-San." Orihime got up and walked away.

Momo looked around….Urahara's mind was somewhere else, Yoruichi was the same…Toshiro looked at Momo with a concern look in his eyes.

Momo frowned.

"What?" Momo finally broke the silence.

"It's about the baby…" Toshiro's voice was low.

Momo's heart stopped.

"The process was not…..-"

"Not what?" Momo was now panicking.

"….We must go back to the soul society; Orihime has to come too." Toshiro looked at Momo's flat belly.

Momo looked confused.

"What about the baby? I'm….what?" Momo was crying now.

"The baby is fine, Momo-Chan…it's just we are worried about you." Urahara spoke for the first time.

Momo looked up to Urahara.

"We shinigami are different from human's you know that much, but when a female shinigami are pregnant it's more complicated…like internal bleeding…and unlike female humans…depending on the baby's spiritual pressure, will depend on the damage it will case to the Mather."

"That's why Orihime is coming with us; Renji and Rukia all ready have Senkaimon prepared for our departure." Toshiro without warning scooped up Momo like a baby and began to walk away from the group.

Momo felt her heart skip a beat.

She wanted to tell him that everything was ok…but her mouth wouldn't move.

"Momo." His voice was low.

Momo met his gaze.

"I'm sorry…I cased you so much pain."

Momo felt a tear hit her cheek…

"Don't matter….Just don't go away…stay with me…for eternity." Momo felt a lump in her throat.

"I will forever stay by your side…My beloved."

….

Ehe? Good story right? well this still brings you to…

Bruno mars- It will rain.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! It's been a while? Well! There is only 1 more chapter left until this story is done!

Years later.

Hinamori Hitsugaya had triplets!

Moriko was the first one to come out. She is now 13 and has her father's hair but her mother's eyes. She is very out-going and loves animals. Moriko always has her long white hair up in a ponytail.

Michiko was second to be born, She is very like her father. Michiko is very strict like her father and is like her mother when it comes to loving every little thing life has to offer. She also loves dogs. Michiko has her father's eyes and mother's hair; and just like her mom, Michiko has it up in a bun.

Toru is the last to be born; His hair is kind of gray but silver when it hits the light. His eyes are hazel, and have half his father's attitude and half his moms. Toru likes being in the rain and loves it when Moriko falls from tree's, and adores when Michiko is wrong. Toru likes having tea with his dad Toshiro. He also goes with his dad's hair style.

….

Rukia married Renji and had twins.

Takeshi has red hair like his father, and his mother's eyes. Unlike his father, Takeshi act's like Byakuya and is 13 yrs old. He likes being away from his dad and reads many books. And has his long hair in a low ponytail.

Ko has his mother's hair and his father's brown eyes. He is like his mother in many ways but like his father when it comes to making him angry. Ko likes going out and having fun.

He gets along with Michiko –Even if he annoys her. Ko has spiky hair.

….

Ulquiorra married Orihime once they became soul reapers. Orihime had one child.

Hitomi is 12 yrs old, has her father's eyes and her mother's hair. Hitomi enjoys being in Takeshi's company –Even if he finds her weird. Hitomi can be like her father when she gets mad. And like her mother she was a weird taste in food. Hitomi likes her hair down.

….

Rangiku and Gin were also married and had one child.

Lucy has her mother's birthmark on the bottom of her lip. She has her mother's hair and her father's personality. She loves Hitomi's taste in food and is 13yrs old. She has her father's eyes and cuts her hair when it gets up to her shoulder; and lets two curly long hair pieces on the side of her face.

….

Nel and Grimmjow become soul reapers and had two kids.

Max is 13yrs old and has his mother's eyes but his father's hair –plus style.

He is very sweet and when is playing around he acts like his father. He gets along with Moriko and gets on Toru's bad side.

Miguel has long curly hair –color like his mother. He has his father's eyes. He is 12yrs old and gets along with Hitomi. He is very mean but can be very nice. He over protects Hitomi.

….

Hisagi married a women named Yuki and had a baby boy who is now 14yrs old.

Aki who has pink hair and brown eyes, he is very much like his father but like his mother he is very funny. He has his hair up in a tight ponytail; he also gets along with Lucy.

….

Kensei and Mashiro got married and had a wonderful girl who is 13yrs old.

She was born with black hair which mad Kensei wonder about her but than again he was her only one.

Nana has black short hair and has her father's brownish eyes. She is short and is very nice she doesn't get angry easy and she and Toru get along very well. She likes peaches and sunny days. She wears a red scarf around her neck.

….

Hope you guys like the new info for the next chapter review please!


	14. Chapter 14

The Hitsugaya and the Abarai family both were given permission for a two month vacation, in the living world.

Moriko and Michiko were meeting their parents and their brother at Senkaimon gate.

Both girls wore white shorts and a black tank top.

Michiko for once, had her hair up in a pony tail, while Moriko had hers in a bun.

Both girls held each another's pinky.

"Say, what if the Abarai family comes with us?" teased Moriko.

"Stop that." Michiko snapped.

"I was just playing…" Moriko rolled her eyes.

"Look there they come." Michiko smiled.

"Wait, isn't that Abarai's family too." Moriko pointed at a group behind their parents.

"….." Michiko blushed.

Toru tiled his head.

_Why is Michiko blushing?_ Toru thought.

"Hey, look it's the Hitsugaya family." Someone behind Toru yelled.

Toru felt a large headache heading his way.

"What is _he _doing here?" Toru asked his father.

"They will be joining us." Toshiro informed Toru.

"Hn." Toru closed his eyes.

_Damn it, I won't be able to spent time with my sisters. _Toru thought coldly.

As Toru and the others got closer, he could hear Moriko snickering.

"What's so funny Moriko?" Toshiro looked at his daughter.

Moriko looked like she was going to cry…

_Silence…_

"1…2…3." Toru sighed.

Moriko burst out laughing.

Michiko wanted to cry.

"Ma! Tell Moriko to stop it!" Michiko begged her mom.

Momo tilted her head; and started to laugh –like an idiot.

"Not you too." Toshiro felt a vein pop in his head.

"What's so funny?" Rukia smiled.

"I don't know!" Momo was on the floor.

Rukia slapped her forehead.

"So are we going or not?" Renji looked at Toshiro.

"Yeah, let's get going." Toshiro pinch Momo's cheeks.

"Ow!" Momo cried.

"Open Senkaimon." Renji ordered the gate guards.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>"This is where will be staying, for two months." Toshiro opened the large wooden doors.<p>

"Look it's so pretty!" Momo and Rukia giggled.

"Well, we came here very early, so let's hit the beach?" Renji grinned.

"Hey Toru, help your sisters and the twins find their room." Momo patted Toru's head.

"Yes mum." Toru looked at his sisters and the twins before he went up stairs.

"C'mon." Moriko grabbed her sister's hand and followed her brother.

* * *

><p>Once all five were in the wall way…<p>

"Hey! Toru what's with that look?" Ko slapped the back of Toru's head.

"You fool." Takeshi hissed.

"Hey, Takeshi is you breaking out?" Moriko touched Takeshi's forehead.

He froze.

"That not possible." He simply said.

"You're so cute, when you get mad." Moriko patted his head.

"Silence-"

"Sheeshy!" Moriko interrupted Takeshi's sentence.

"W-what did you call me?" Takeshi yelled.

"SHEESYY! Come get me!" Moriko used Shunpo, right when Takeshi was going to grab her bun in his hand.

Toru looked pissed.

"Brother, don't let them get to you." Michiko poked Toru's cheek.

"So let's see our rooms." Ko pulled Michiko's shirt down.

* * *

><p>Momo put on her new sun dress –Link of her dress is on my profile.<p>

"You look amazing." Toshiro kissed her neck.

"Thank you love." Momo turned around and kissed him.

Toshiro picked her up, and Momo wrapped her legs around his hip.

"Mum! TURO IS FIGHTING WITH KO…again!" Michiko was about to open the door to her parent's room…

Momo jumped off her husband and met her daughter at the door.

"Well, Orihime and the others are almost coming to visit, so let them play." Momo smiled.

Michiko frowned.

"Fine." Michiko turned around, and left.

Momo sighed and locked to door.

When she turned around, she almost had a heart attack.

Toshiro pushed her against the door, and carried her to the bed.

Momo wrapped her legs around his hip.

He ran his hands up and down her thighs.

Momo giggled.

"I love you-" Momo was interrupted by the sound of people squealing.

"Momo! Come down here! The entire group is here!" Rukia yelled.

"Be right there!" Momo groaned.

Toshiro rolled off Momo, and laid on his back.

"Go, I'll take a nap." He kissed her soft lips.

"Ok." Momo got off the bed and fixed her dress.

"By the way, I love your black panties." Toshiro winked at flushed Momo.

Momo ran out the room with a giggle.

* * *

><p>"Moriko! I know you're here!" Takeshi looked around the pool side.<p>

No response.

"What ever." Takeshi was about to leave when someone smacked his butt.

His cheeks turned different shades.

"Hey guys!" A group of kids walked right in, when Takeshi punched Moriko's breast.

Everyone blushed.

Takeshi than realized what he had just done.

Moriko rolled her eyes.

"P-pervert!" Hitomi screamed.

**13min later**…

"Oh, I see, so that's what happened." Max looked at Moriko who was to busy looking at Takeshi.

Miguel was to busy claiming down Hitomi who had a bloody nose.

Lucy, Aki, and Nana, was all eating some pudding that Michiko and Ko had brought from the kitchen.

Toru was drinking tea and glancing a few times at Nana who was laughing peacefully.

"Kids, come inside, it's going to rain very hard tonight." Rangiku had her hands on her hips.

"OK!" Everyone yelled back.

Once everyone was inside, they all went to have a seat on the white curved sofa.

"So let's play truth or dare!" Moriko snickered.

"All in favor, say I." Toru spoke.

Everyone said I.

**Few minutes later…**

"Nana, I dare you to kiss….Aki!" Max pointed at Aki.

Nana blushed…

Toru stopped dead.

"You don't have to do it." Toru said coldly.

Nana sighed.

"A dare, is a dare." Moriko butted in.

Toru shot a death glare at Moriko.

"To make this easier, I dare you to kiss his hand." Max smiled.

-Not that Toru was giving Max a silent threat…

Nana nodded.

Aki extended his hand out and Nana was inches from pressing her soft lips to his hand when…

**BOOM!**

The lights went off and lighting, thunder, and rain made their amazing sounds through out the house.

All the girls –Exempt Moriko, screamed.

"Now this is fun! Keep the dares coming?" Miguel yelled.

"Truth or dare! Moriko?" Ko slapped the back of Moriko's head.

"Truth!" Moriko smiled.

Ko rolled his eyes.

"Is it true…that you kissed…Max?" Ko pointed his thumb at Max, who was bright red.

Takeshi, who had his, eyes closed, glanced over to Moriko.

She yawned.

"What if I say yes?" She grinned.

Max had a nosebleed.

All the girls squealed.

"So is that a yes?" Toru asked his sister.

"Naw, we didn't kiss." Moriko grinned.

All the girls rolled their eyes.

Takeshi didn't show any emotion.

"Ok, Max your turn!" Miguel spoke up.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Max yelled.

"I dare you to give Moriko a hickey on the neck!" Miguel licked his lips.

"What!" all the girls blushed.

Moriko sighed.

"What ever." She said.

Some of the boys grinned…

Takeshi stood up.

"Eh? Your giving you body that easily? How slutty, that tells a lot from you." Takeshi glared at Moriko.

Nana looked at Moriko who looked unchanged.

"So? That doesn't have anything to do with you Abarai-Kun." Moriko smiled.

Everyone froze.

Takeshi's hair tie fell, and his hair covered his eyes.

"No problem, Hitsugaya-San." Takeshi left the room.

"Why did you do that?" Toru looked at his sister.

Her eyes grew dark.

"I have to go…" She got up.

Everyone looked at her.

"Maybe-"

"Let them be for now." Lucy spoke.

"Well let's talk about, what we are going to do tomorrow!" Nana smiled.

Everyone smiled.

* * *

><p>Thunder and lighting were getting worse by the second.<p>

Moriko looked at window…

"I wonder how the grown-ups are."

* * *

><p>"BAKA! How could you forget to lock us in, the kitchen?" Toshiro –Who was sleeping in his room, but later went to join the group, yelled.<p>

"I forgot!" Rangiku cried.

"Who wants another Piña-colada?" Momo kissed Toshiro.

"Are you drunk?" Toshiro cupped her face.

"That's the spirit, Hina-Chan!" Rangiku yelled.

Orihime and Ulquiorra were also drinking…

Rukia and Renji were feeding each other.

Gin gave Rangiku a kiss.

Kensei and Mashiro were sleeping.

Hisagi and Yuki were laughing at some random joke.

Grimmjow and Nel were eating.

* * *

><p>Moriko opened the glass doors, which made its way to the pool.<p>

Moriko pulled her hair down.

She walked a few more feet and her hair covered her eyes…

The rain drops hit her cheeks and ran down her chin.

"_Eh? Your giving you body that easily? How slutty, that tells a lot from you."_

"_No problem, Hitsugaya-San."_

Moriko clenched her fist.

"I'm so stupid…" She whispered.

Lighting hit the pool.

Moriko fell.

"Oh right…I'm afraid of lighting and thunder." She curled into a ball.

"…..Are you stupid?" a monotone voice asked from behind.

"Yes." She got up and walked past him.

"Not so fast-"

* * *

><p>Moriko used Shunpo.<p>

"Whose room is this?" Moriko looked around the white room.

"The bed is weird." She went over to the white bed.

"It's my room." Takeshi flashed stepped towards Moriko.

"How do you know that?" She didn't meet his eyes.

"It says it in the door."

"Oh." She felt dumb.

"You're wet." He looked at her wet tank top.

"I know that." She looked at him.

"Than you most know that you bra is also showing." He responded coldly.

"It's cold." She laid on _his_ bed.

"Here." Takeshi stripped his shirt off.

Moriko felt her heart skip a beat…

_How old was mum when she lost her V-card, with dad? Wait why I'm I thinking about this?_

Moriko didn't know why she was thinking about this now.

Takeshi saw her eyes look at his body and than look away.

_Is she blushing?_

Takeshi looked at her.

"S-say…why don't we go back with the others?" Moriko was about to get up from the bed…when Takeshi pinned her down; his body hovering over her.

"W-what are you d-doing?" She asked, right when lighting made its strike.

Moriko made a small cry.

"Come here." Takeshi pulled the covers over their bodies and hugged her tight.

"It's scary." She hugged his chest.

Takeshi stroked her hair.

"Did you really kiss him?" He asked.

Moriko giggled.

"You should know the answer, since you're the one who gave it to me." Moriko closed her eyes and cuddled Takeshi.

He smiled.

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>"Those two are taking very long, I under if anything happened?" Hitomi looked at the group.<p>

"I hope not…" Max murmured.

Toru raised his eyebrow at Max.

"Let's go find them." Miguel got up.

"B-but it's still dark…" Nana looked around them, the only light, was the light that lighting and thunder were giving off.

"C'mon." Toru looked at Nana.

"K." She smiled.

"Aki, Lucy, Michiko, Ko…." Hitomi put her thumb on her mouth.

"Yeah?" They all answered.

"What…if they…are….-"

"Don't say it Hitomi." Max patted her head.

Toru growled.

* * *

><p>"You look nice." Takeshi looked at Moriko.<p>

Moriko had his shirt and his boxers.

"Shut up, anyways let's head back." Moriko opened the door.

"And can you put a shirt on!" Moriko looked at his well shaped body.

"If this makes you uncomfortable…-"

"Hey guys what you doin-" Max looked at Takeshi…. -Lighting hit the pool.

Max's eyes lost all its color and no one expected Max fist flying towards Takeshi's face.

Takeshi dodged.

"Stop this at once!" Toru came into the room.

"…" Takeshi looked at Max.

"What happened?" Michiko's voice was cold.

"Nothing, I got wet and he lend me some clothes and he was just about to put a shirt on, when you all came in." Moriko sat on the floor.

"Is that true?" Toru looked at Takeshi.

"Yeah."

"Dude I'm sorry…I just thought that you and her…" Max looked at Takeshi.

"And what if we did?" He said in a monotone voice.

Max didn't say anything.

"Look the lights are back on! But the storm is still going." Ko smiled.

"Let's go our on ways for right now, since we are going to spent all two months together." Nana smiled.

"You're staying?" Toru asked her.

"Yeah, we got the house right across from yours." She yawned.

"Are you going to be alright?" Toru looked at her.

"If you mean by the nightmares, I'll be fine." She smiled warmly.

"If you don't start crying, cry baby Nana." Toru smirked at her.

She blushed.

"Shut up! To-Chan!" She giggled.

Toru twitched.

"Shut up."

"Well, see you guys tomorrow?" Hitomi looked at everyone.

"Yeah, since maybe our parents are all ready at home." Aki sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>12:00am<strong>

Toshiro and Momo, and the others broke the door and went their own ways…

Momo laid on her bed.

Toshiro smiled and got on top of her.

He kissed her neck, her lips, her collar bone…

Momo twined her small hands in his soft white locks.

He kissed her soft breast.

She moaned.

He ripped her black dress, bra, and panties.

She did the same thing, with his shirt, while he undid his pants.

The only thing that was left was his boxers.

She ripped them…

He than, let her placed herself in his lap, her legs hugged his hips.

His member was between her legs…

"Do what you wish, no one can hear us." He kissed her neck.

He was right, the storm was worse.

He placed her on the tip of it.

She moaned his name…

He groaned…

She pressed her small hands on his broad shoulders…

She moved up and down, and he carefully placed his hands on both side of her hips, guiding her to go faster.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Days later…<strong>

Everyone went off the beach.

Momo and Toshiro laid on their large white towel, under their umbrella.

Momo fell asleep in his chest, while he played with her hair.

Rangiku and Gin were busy drinking margaritas'.

Kensei and Mashiro were eating fruits.

Hisagi and Yuki were also sleeping.

Rukia and Renji were busy fighting about something.

Nel and Grimmjow were swimming.

Ulquiorra and Orihime were shopping in a candy store.

All the kids were playing with the jet ski'.

Toru and his sisters smiled.

"This is going to be an amazing two months!" Everyone screamed.

Toshiro and Momo were both smiling and went back to their own moment.

"I love you." She kissed him.

He smirked.

"I love you." He responded, and kissed her soft pink lips.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

_** Fin!**_

* * *

Well guys thank you for supporting me, this is the last chapter.

I hope you guys review, I love you all and until next time?

Also the **_Links are in my profile, if you want to see the place were they are staying at. :D_**

**_k?_**


End file.
